


Liar

by Pineapple_Sano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Sano/pseuds/Pineapple_Sano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于谎言。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> To memory 24th Jan which is Dean's birthday.  
> So glad to meet you,Dean.

Rate:Gen

Author:Sano

Summary:关于谎言。

【说明】为了行文方便我在文章里做了一个设定：有种怪物，会在孩子生日那天带走他们并将他们杀死。但这个怪物不会选择独生子女，而是选择有手足的孩子们。并且热衷于破坏孩子们的关系。

 

刚刚收到礼物的Sam Winchester抬起头来看着他的长兄，用刚刚学会的新单词问道：“Deeean,你的生日是什么时候？”

被奶油糊了一脸的Dean Winchester只是扭了一下头，眼角的余光看向他的幼弟，心里还想着把自己盘子里的奶油拍到刚才的那个混蛋脸上。现在终于让他逮到机会了，真巴不得每天都是这样一个生日party。

于是他张口回答：“每天！”

“Whoa，”Sam张开他的嘴巴，“所以你是一个大人物咯？”

一个长兄总是有那么一些小小的虚荣心，Dean骄傲地点了点头，但是是在没有听清楚自己弟弟说了什么的情况下，紧接着他手里的奶油没有任何偏差地砸到了那个正在耀武扬威的混蛋脸上。Dean满意地笑出声，用他那只干净的手揉了揉Sam的头发，顺便戳了戳Sam因为刚刚塞进一小块蛋糕而鼓起的腮帮子。

嘿，他的弟弟可真是幸运星。

 

当Dean意识到他那天究竟说了什么以后，他已经收了好多小玩意儿。之所以这么说是因为当Sam挂着笑容把这些不起眼的东西给他的时候他几乎没有考虑拒绝。直到Sam有一天对他说：“Deeeean，你能不能少过几天生日？”

什么叫少过几天生日？虽然他的生日很快就要到了，但Dean开口回答：“Sammy，我们俩一年都只过一次生日。”Dean话语刚落，却他看到Sam的小脸缩成一团。在照顾他弟弟的这段时间里，让他意识到，一旦出现这样的表情，呃，事情不太妙。然后在前几秒还想着聒噪的动画片情节的脑袋转念一想，很快就找到了他弟弟为什么突然开始哭闹的原因。

这时候是一月下旬，John把他们俩放到了神父Jim那里，继续踏上了猎魔的路程。他们俩正在Jim神父的房子里看着电视，尽管Dean刚刚检查过房间里的盐线，他还是感觉房间有点冷。

Sam看起来很生气。Dean知道他恐怕没有办法一下子安抚他的弟弟，只好拿起一旁的玩具试图转移Sam的注意力，不过很明显，他失败了。

他只能继续尝试，但是Sam的哭闹声越来越大。

 

神父Jim走进来，看见Sam在沙发上哭闹，而Dean束手无策。有些奇怪。 

虽然Sam出生前Dean从某种意义上也是爱哭鬼，因为每次Mary和John带他们来教堂的时候Dean总是皱着脸，鼻尖发红，甚至Sam出生的那段时间也是。但是Mary去世以后，他很少再看见Dean哭，甚至让他觉得Dean是个太坚强了。Sam还太幼小，哭声仍然是他博取他人注意的方式。只是每当Dean走近他或抱起他，Sam就会渐渐安静下来。

他本以为这是家人之间里独特的羁绊，直到有一次他无意看见Dean抱着哭闹不休的Sam，告诉Sam不要哭，要像他一样，做个坚强的男子汉。Jim才知道Dean为什么总是表现出那种异于其他同龄孩子的坚强。

他想起那时候Dean稚嫩的脸上的神情，仍旧不止由衷地为Sam感到高兴。但现在这种状况，看起来不太妙。

“发生了什么，孩子们？”Jim走近兄弟俩，却不敢太靠近Sam，只得慢慢向前。Sam是个敏感的孩子，如果有生人突然靠近他，他很可能哭闹起来。不是他不愿意去安抚正在大声哭闹的Sam，而是对于Sam而言，他还不是那种哭声一起就能靠近他的人。

但是Sam反常地向他伸出手，要Jim抱起他。看起来这种状况已经持续好一段时间了，不然Sam不会选择其他人，而不选择Dean。

Jim把Sam抱起来，而Dean站在一旁，垂头丧气。Jim皱了皱眉，脸转向还在哭闹的Sam，轻声询问他发生了什么。

“Dean撒谎！”Sam哭着喊，“Dean对我撒谎！”

Jim带着责备意味的眼神落到Dean身上，开口说：“Dean，说谎是不对的。”

Dean当然也知道这个道理，但是他确实对Sam撒谎了，哪怕是无心的。再说，他已经对Sam隐瞒John所做的事情，并且为此说了一连串的谎言，他从四岁开始就被教导谎言是生活中不可或缺的一部分。但是他不想再对Sam说更多的谎言，Sam是个孩子，他应该活在没有谎言，至少现在不该活在充满谎言的世界。

这个事实狠狠地击中了Dean的内心，Mom在的时候他一直被教导不该撒谎，但现在他却对幼小的Sam谎言连篇。他不止一次陷入过对Dad的怀疑中，但是Sam好好长大，让他觉得撒一些谎是有必要的。

Dean抬头看向在Jim臂弯里哭泣的弟弟，变得更加懊恼。Sam是他的弟弟，兄弟之间应该没有谎言或者是其他，但是他不知道该不该把谎言保留下来，就像他想要和牧羊人一样做一个羊圈，却不知道却住的是不是羊还是羊圈外的牧羊人。

Dean没有辩解，他确实撒谎了。跟那个每天都过生日的谎言没有关系，那是另一个谎言。

Jim看着视线朝着地面一动不动的Dean，只能尽力安慰Sam，试图让他停止哭泣。而Sam却哭得更大声。

Dean没有忍住，冲到Jim身前，踮起脚来想要接触他的弟弟，但是Sam转过脸，给他留下了一个后脑勺。但是哭声仍然没有停止。

 

Sammy生气了。尽管他已经道歉了无数次。Dean拿着一块苹果派看着坐在餐桌另一端的弟弟，一口一口地咬着，觉得今天的苹果派烤得有些糟糕。

一旦Dean走近他，Sam就会生气，嘴里发出无意义的嚷嚷。如果Dean不顾他的抗议再靠近，Sam会伸出他的小手拍打Dean。这种情况已经持续了三天，Jim被弄得手忙脚乱，因为Sam拒绝让Dean照顾他。虽然知道了整件事情的来龙去脉，但是Jim仍然没有办法做到让Sam原谅他，只能暗暗希望John快点回来，或者Dean能够再努力一些，恢复到Sam看到他就能够露出笑容的那个地步。

Dean还记得去年圣诞节Sam和他交换礼物的时候，好吧，他得到的是一个晚安吻，而他给Sam准备的也不是什么稀奇的东西，只是一块糖果。Jim神父家也有被那种糖纸包着的糖果，但是Dean觉得它们味道没有以前那么甜了。

说起来，圣诞节过了将近一个月了。这意味着他的生日也该到了。见鬼，他才没有每天过生日。

“Father，今天是几月几号？”

“1月23号。明天就是你的生日了，Dean。”

Dean的小脸皱成一团，他气乎乎地说：“我都过了几十个生日了。”

Jim无可奈何地摇摇头。

“我还要去一趟教堂，Dean，照顾好你弟弟。”说完Jim就匆匆离开了。

Dean把他的目光继续投向他的Sammy。Sam的身子被沙发挡住了大半，但是他还是能隐隐约约感受到Sam的不开心。

Dean感觉自己太难受了。他想发泄出来。他把没有吃完的派留在一边，把剩下的餐具拿去清洗。他站在凳子上，看到没有关紧的橱柜里的糖果罐，想把它拿出来狠狠地摔到地上，但橱柜一侧的玻璃隐约映出Sam模糊的影子。他还是放弃了。但也许他能够拿糖果来哄哄Sammy。

Dean一边洗着碗，一边想着这几天一直让他困扰的问题。但是当他洗完碗再抬起头，玻璃里映出的只有家具的轮廓。电视的声音还在响着，但是Sam却不见了。

“Sammy？”Dean把手在衣服上擦了擦，跳下凳子。他急匆匆地跑到电视前，没有Sam的踪影。见鬼。Dean把一楼都查看了一遍，依然没有看见Sam。

也许是他上楼了。Dean这么想着，一边上楼一边喊道：“Sammy！”

Dean变得有些慌张。当他快到二楼时，他感觉温度明显降低了。走廊尽头的窗被风吹开了，盐线留出了一道口子。他尽力让自己冷静下来，先快步下楼去找出John放置的来复枪。

“如果有东西要伤害你弟弟，”John一如既往将Dean视为他的士兵，“你就开枪。”

Dean想起John教过他的东西，掂了掂手里的枪，觉得它挺沉。但Dean只是拿着它，又返回了楼上，他逐步靠近Sam和他的房间。房间的门是关上的，他凑上去，把耳朵贴在房门上，却没有任何声响。

Dean轻轻地吸了一口气，把手放在门把上。他用力压下门把，向前一推——

与此同时传来的，是玻璃破碎的声音。他看到Sam手足无措地回望他，地上是一片碎玻璃和散落的糖果。Dean把枪丢在门外。

Sam看起来很慌乱极了，也许Dean的表情没有他想象的那么柔和，Sam向后退了几步。

这可把Dean吓坏了。因为Sam脚边有好几块大的玻璃渣。他喊了一声“Sammy”试图让Sam不要动，在Sam保持站立的时候箭步上前，双手穿过Sam的腋下，把Sam抱起来。

一开始Sam的重量落到他身上的时候，Dean一点也不觉得重。最起码比刚才的来复枪轻多了。但也许是Sam长大了，Dean现在把他抱起来也显得有些吃力。

“Sammy！刚才太危险了！你怎么这么不小心！”Dean把他弟弟放下来，却忍不住检查Sam有没有受伤。

Sam没有说话，只是转过身来抱着Dean。Dean愣了愣，才伸手回抱Sam，用力揉了揉他的头发。

“Dean，我不应该和你生气。”Sam闷声闷气地说，“我知道你撒谎不是故意的。”

Dean松了口气。

“可是你后来没有告诉我实情，而且不和我说话。”

Dean决定不说话。心想说得好像每次Dean Winchester一走近，哭得那么大声的不是像个小姑娘的Sam Winchester一样。他的弟弟总是有点烦人。

Sam抬起脸，看着他。Dean转到嘴边的话就这么变成了：“你怎么打碎了一个糖果罐？”

“因为你突然开门进来，”Sam不满地抱怨，“本来我想把它当作给你的生日礼物的。”

Dean以为Sam还在延续那个无趣的笑话，翻了个白眼。但他突然反应了过来。

“Thanks,Sammy.”Dean抱紧他，然后亲了亲Sam的额头。像他无数次做过的那样。

 

这时一阵脚步声传来，Dean太熟悉这个声音了。他放开Sam，想要找东西收拾地上的玻璃，显得有些慌乱。

可是为时已晚，John Winchester已经出现在了兄弟俩门口。

“Dad！”Sammy惊喜地叫出声。

Dean只能硬着头皮转过来，叫了一声“Sir”。当他不情不愿地抬起头的时候，却发现John没有责怪他，只是长长地舒了口气。

“Sam，Dean，我们该走了。”John走进房间，没有在意地上的狼藉。

“Father Jim呢？”

“他今天可能要在教堂过夜，不回来了。Dean，快点收拾你和你弟弟的东西，我们很快就走。”

Dean去收拾东西，而Sam看着地上的糖果，还是忍不住捡了几颗。

兄弟俩都习惯了John的风格。即使是幼小的Sam动作也没有磨蹭。

在车上的时候，Sam把糖果偷偷放进了Dean的口袋。Dean睡得很香，也许是这几天太累了，也许是因为John在旁边。这天Sam很晚才在车上睡着，晚到足以看到John的手表指到零点。

“Happy birthday,Dean.”

 

Dean知道Metatron是在激怒他。可是他没有办法停止。该隐印记让他变得暴力，甚至嗜血。

不得不说，那种声音真的很美妙。

Dean甚至拿起天使之刃划破Metatron的皮肤，那让他想起了在地狱折磨别人的日子。惨叫，恐惧，让他感到无比兴奋。他可以通过这种方式证明自己的强大。

但是当他想把刀刃捅进Metatron的胸膛时，Sam在Cass的帮助冲了进来，制止了他。Sam从后面抱住他，将Dean带离。

明明是他的重量担在Sam身上，他却感觉自己的背脊要被压弯了。

他的背接触到Sam胸口的那一刻，让他觉得，他应该是个十字架上的罪人。他做了那么多不可饶恕的事情，被钉在十字架上遭受一切罪罚才是他应得的下场。

而Sam，就像他的十字架，他需要背负行走的十字架，更像能够证明他还活着的十字架，他从没想过放下的十字架。

Dean知道想要对抗该隐之印的难度不小，他的一部分在屈服。而他剩余的部分，那些感受得到十字架沉重的部分，让Dean仍旧是Dean。

也许有一天，他会变成他不想变成的模样，但是他不想让Sam失望。因为他自始自终都背负着一副沉重的十字架，哪怕在他认为他没有的时候。

他没有办法看向Sam，他向Sam承诺尽量控制自己，却忍不住想起多年以前他拼尽力气去圆的那个谎言——他告诉Sam，John只是出去工作。但谎言总是扎堆的，他又说了不知道多少个谎言。

Dean太清楚了。

他不过是个说谎成性的骗子。

 

Fin.

By Sano


End file.
